NSC 13
In einem Herzschlag-Finale hat das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel den NSC 12 gewonnen und wird daher Gastgeber des NSC 13! Und natürlich freut sich da das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel riesig drüber. Wir möchten der NSC-Welt zeigen, dass wir ein modernes, weltoffenes Land sind, und laden deshalb alle alle alle zum NSC 13 in unsere Hauptstadt Ruse-Utzelfrigg ein! Kommt zahlreich, bringt Eure schönsten Beiträge mit, auf dass es ein fantastischer NSC werde! Ab sofort können Beiträge eingereicht werden. Erlaubt ist alles, Motto gibt es keins, seid einfach mit ganzem Herzen dabei! Die Beiträge schickt Ihr bitte an tamara.fabian@gmx.de. Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel drückt allen Teilnehmern die Daumen und freut sich auf viele tolle Beiträge! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NSC NEWSTICKER 16.04.2009 Oh weia, auch humyo ist nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluss... Leider haben wir heute morgen bemerkt, dass auch da wieder Dateien verschwinden, weshalb wir jetzt doch alle vorhandenen Tuben-Links zur Verfügung stellen werden. Irgendwie MUSS es einfach klappen, dass jeder auf alles Zugriff hat. Ich werde die Humyo-Links jeweils zweimal pro Tag überprüfen, und falls wieder Dateien verschwinden sollten, zeitnah reagieren. Wenn irgendjemand ein Lied hat, was er nun absolut und beim besten Willen auf keiner der gebotenen Möglichkeiten anschauen kann, bitte ich darum, mich so schnell wie möglich anzumailen! Aber ich hoffe, dass dieser Fall nicht eintreten wird. Drückt Ihr nun uns die Daumen, dass das alles klappt mit den Videos - und helft uns, dass es möglichst reibungslos abläuft!! Danke! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SEMI-AUSLOSUNG 15.04.2009 Die Auslosung für die Semifinals ist erfolgt! Die Gäste des LdrfR beim NSC 13 teilen sich folgendermaßen auf die beiden Semis auf: Semifinale 1: Schnelldurchlauf Semifinale 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsbBCjCE5LM Semifinale 2: Schnelldurchlauf Semifinale 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePvFDYEsNno Bereits für das Finale qualifiziert: Das LdrfR freut sich auf Eure Wertungen bis zum 24.04.2009, 24:00 Uhr. Und wie bereits gesagt: Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich zusätzlich zur Semi-Wertung von jedem von Euch einen Predict bekommen würde, wer es denn nun ins Finale schafft und wer nicht. Dies ist absolut freiwillig, und wer es nicht möchte, muss es natürlich nicht tun, aber es wäre schon, wenn sich möglichst viele daran beteiligen würden. Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel drückt allen seinen Gästen die Daumen fürs Semifinale und wünscht allen viel Glück und einen ganz tollen NSC! ----------------------------------------- Unter www.mydrive.ch stehen Euch ebenfalls alle Beiträge sowie die Schnelldurchläufe zur Verfügung (wichtig: Funktioniert nicht mit allen Browsern!). Die Videos findet Ihr mit dem Login "NSCGemeinde", die Audiodateien und die Schnelldurchläufe mit "NSCMP3". Das Passwort ist in beiden Fällen dasselbe, zu finden im NSC-Forum: http://nsc.atfreeforum.com/nation-song-contest-f2/nsc-13-ruse-utzelfrigg-t24-120.html ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NSC-13-NEWSTICKER 13.04.2009, Mitternacht Rien ne va plus! Das Spiel beginnt nun! Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel freut sich sehr, der NSC-Welt verkünden zu können, dass (durch die Nachmeldung von Lõkkäjä) beim NSC 13 eine Rekordteilnehmerzahl von 37 Ländern erwartet wird!! Alles weitere erfahrt Ihr dann am kommenden Mittwoch ab 21:00 Uhr im NSC-Forum! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NSC-13-NEWSTICKER 02.04.2009 Um die Entwicklung bei YouTube bzw. die tollen Ideen der Gema macht man sich natürlich auch beim Ausrichter des NSC 13 Gedanken und Besorgnisse. Nach heutigem Stand sieht es aber so aus, dass noch keiner der eingereichten Beiträge gestrichen ist, sie sind alle noch da. Zur Sicherheit sind aber alle eingereichten Beiträge auch auf der Raubvogelfestplatte gespeichert. Sollte es jetzt wirklich dazu kommen, dass ein Beitrag gestrichen wird, so werden wir hier schnell eine Lösung bereitstellen können. In diesem Fall verschiebt sich aber möglicherweise die Präsentation der Beiträge (UND NUR DIE!!) nach hinten. Aber warten wir erstmal ab. Apropos eingereichte Beiträge: Auch das Gastgeberland hat sich entschieden! Es ist ja immer ein wenig schwierig, etwas Passendes zu finden, wenn man selbst den NSC ausrichtet. Man will ja einerseits nicht schon wieder gewinnen, andererseits aber auch nicht Letzter werden. Es soll was Landestypisches sein, aber auch was Besonderes. Letztendlich hat das LdrfR das gemacht, was es bei solchen Gelegenheiten immer tut: Alle Bedenken in die Mülltonne gekloppt und aus dem Bauch heraus entschieden! Der Beitrag ist natürlich noch geheim, nur so viel: Es wird der mit riesigem Abstand älteste Song sein, der jemals eingereicht wurde, und gesungen wird er von einer Dame, die im LdrfR ein Nationalheiligtum ist und aufs glühendste verehrt wird. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NSC-13-NEWSTICKER 28.03.2009 Die Termine für den NSC 13 stehen fest! Aufgrund der vielfachen Bedenken, diese NSC-Saison würde sich zu lange hinziehen, wurden die am 27.03.2009 veröffentlichten Termine modifiziert. Der endgültige Terminplan für den NSC 13 sieht nun folgendermaßen aus: Sonntag, 12.04.2009, 24:00 Uhr: Abgabeschluss für die Beiträge Mittwoch, 15.04.2009, 21:00 Uhr: Präsentation der Beiträge und Bekanntgabe der Semiaufteilung mit Startnummern Freitag, 24.04., 24:00 Uhr: Ende Semi-Wertungen Mittwoch, 29.04., 21:00 Uhr: Bekanntgabe der Finalisten mit Startnummern Freitag, 08.05., 24:00 Uhr: Ende Finalwertungen Donnerstag, 21.05. (Himmelfahrt), 21:00 Uhr: Finale (aufgrund meiner Privatsituation hoffe ich natürlich, dass ich die 21:00-Uhr-Termine auch alle on the spot einhalten kann und sie sich nicht nach hinten verschieben...) Ich möchte alle, die eine öffentliche Vorentscheidung mit Beteiligung anderer NSC-Nationen als Voter durchführen, darum bitten, mir die Termine für ihr Voting-Ende und einen Link darauf, wo ihre Videos hinterlegt sind, mitzuteilen, bzw. Termine und Videos im NSC-Forum im entsprechenden Thread zu hinterlegen, damit an zentraler Stelle für jeden abrufbar ist, welche Vorentscheidungen es gibt und bis wann man da mitvoten kann. Ich selbst werde diesmal bei keiner anderen Vorentscheidung mitvoten können, dafür hoffe ich auf Verständnis. Desweiteren möchte ich jetzt schon mal ankündigen, dass ich analog zum NSC 8 gern wieder gesprochene Wertungen hätte! Wer das also machen möchte und nicht weiß, wie er das tun soll, möge sich bitte vertrauensvoll an mich wenden. Genauere Infos folgen dann zu gegebener Zeit an dieser Stelle bzw. im NSC-Forum. Der NSC 13 wird von einer ehemaligen NSC-Teilnehmerin aus dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel moderiert werden (nein, nicht Enya und auch nicht Celine!). --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Damit es kein Durcheinander mit den Terminen gibt, wurde die Tickermeldung vom 27.03.09 gestrichen bzw. in modifizierter Form in der nachfolgenden Meldung untergebracht. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Teilnehmer, die noch nicht für die Semis gevotet haben: Alankomatia Älgistan Bilanien Grundtopia Hiljaisuutta Invincibilien Krischisistan La Laguna Azul Ladania Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel Lõkkäjä Morillon Nihamavasah OZ Schwachmatsvik St. Fyrom St. Marcel und die Martinesen Syldavien Tristan da Tuntha Udopia Volkisistan Würgisistan WICHTIG Sollte sich jemand, der bereits seine Punkte abgegeben hat, trotzdem in dieser Liste wiederfinden, bitte ich darum, mich umgehend zu kontaktieren! Bitte beachtet aber auch, dass sich das LdrfR bis einschließlich Sonntag, 19.04.2009 im "NSC-Urlaub" befindet und alle Votings, die bis dahin eingehen, erst danach in dieser Liste aktualisiert werden! ◄ NSC 12 NSC 14 ►